


Spin the Bottle (Season 1 Edition)

by Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Audience Participation, Multi, Spin the Bottle, escape the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: It's Joey's idea. Of course it is. When is it not?A game of Spin the Bottle, where you guys come in.Inspired by Leah Merone.





	1. It Was Joey's Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Obligatory Spin the Bottle Fic (Season 3 Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333757) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



It’s Joey’s idea. Of course it is. When is it  _ not? _

The eleven of them are gathered in Joey’s massive bedroom, having a sleepover. They’re all 17 or 18, and Joey has the brilliant idea of playing Spin the Bottle.

“Joey, are you sure this is a good idea?” Oli asked nervously.

“Pfff,” Joey rolled his eyes. “Oli, lighten up a little!”

Oli shrugged and sat down next to Tim. Tim had a mischievous grin on his face.

“I think this is a great idea,” He smirked. Sierra eyed him, trying to figure out what was so funny.

“Ok, who’s going first?” Joey asked. 

Just when someone was about to mention the “youngest goes first” rule, Lele piped up.

“I’ll do it!” She grinned. 

Tim fist-punched the air, clearly excited.

“Oh hunny,  _ yes!”  _ GloZell said excitedly, and placed a bottle in the center of the circle.

Lele reached out and spun the bottle. After a few rounds of spinning, it finally landed on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Lele have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-?  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-?  
> Oli White-?  
> Matt Haag-?  
> Sierra Furtado-?  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	2. "Tim, Shut the Hell Up."-Lele's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who you guys chose!

Lele reached out and spun the bottle. After a few rounds of spinning, it finally landed on  **Matt Haag.**

Tim cheered. “Yes!”

“Tim why are you so happy?” Sierra asked. Eva whispered something in her ear.

“I’ve been shipping these two for forever!” Tim squealed.

“Tim, shut the hell up,” Lele snarked.

At this point, Matt looked pretty shocked. “Wait… so…”

“I have to  _ kiss  _ him?” Lele cut Matt off.

Joey playfully rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s how the game works. Or, you can take a dare.”

Lele’s eyes lit up. “Da-”

Eva interrupted her. “Lele, you do  _ not  _ want a dare. Trust me.”

No one questioned what happened to Eva, but Oli gave her a concerned look. 

Tim was still as happy as ever. “I’m recording this,” he grinned. “It’s going on snapchat.”

Lele squinted her eyes at him. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Can you and Matt just hurry up and kiss?” Justine said, exasperated. Shane nodded in agreement.

“Fine,” Lele snarled. “But  _ only  _ for ten seconds.”

She scooched over to Matt (he was only three seats away) and awkwardly sat in front of him. Matt seemed pretty tired of waiting, because he wrapped his arm around Lele’s waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Tim shrieked as he whipped out his phone. “One mississippi! Two mississippi! Three mississippi!”

Andrea’s jaw dropped. “Tim, what is  _ wrong  _ with you?”

Joey started counting as well. “Four mississippi! Five mississippi! Six mississippi!”

Lele and Matt were still kissing, Lele’s eyes shut.

“Seven mississippi! Eight mississippi! Nine mississippi!”

Tim was still recording, giddy as ever. “Ten mississippi! Ok, you’re done!”

Lele immediately broke away from Matt, wiping her mouth. “Ugh. I hated that.”

Tim grinned. “That was  _ amazing.” _

Suddenly, Matt’s eyes lit up. “Well, it’s also  _ amazing,  _ because now it’s your turn.”

Tim grumbled, but he also had a sort of excitement in his eyes. 

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered.

The bottle spun around a couple times before finally landing on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Tim have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-?  
> Oli White-?  
> Matt Haag-?  
> Sierra Furtado-?  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	3. "Payback Time!"-Tim's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the one person who wanted Andrea, don't worry, she's coming!

The bottle spun around a few times before finally landing on  **Sierra Furtado.**

Tim turned bright red. Sierra hid her face behind her hands.

“Oh my god,  _ Sierra!”  _ Eva smiled. She knew her friend had a love-hate relationship with Timothy.

“Ooh, this is  _ payback time!”  _ Lele grinned. She and Matt high-fived each other.

GloZell gasped. “Guys! Lele and Matt agree! It’s a miracle!”

GloZell was right. Lele and Matt hated each other, though Tim always thought the two of them would make out one day. Even Joey was surprised at the turn of events.

Justine rolled her eyes. “You guys take so freakin’ long. Can you two just kiss already?”

Joey shot her a smirk. Andrea giggled as Tim scooched over to Sierra.

“Oh my gosh, guys,  _ really?”  _ Sierra was bright red. “Why would you do this to me?”

Shane playfully rolled his eyes. “Sierra, you’re not gonna freakin’  _ die.  _ Just chill.”

Oli looked over at Eva, and saw that she looked pretty concerned for her friend.

He decided to speak up. “If Sierra doesn’t want to kiss Tim, maybe-”

“No, Tim’s gonna kiss her,” Lele said stubbornly. 

Tim saw that there wasn’t a way out of this. “Fine,” he grumbled.

He placed his hand on Sierra’s face. Just as she was about to say something, Tim locked his lips with hers.

“Yes!” Lele cheered. Matt hollered. Joey started recording.

“One mississippi! Two mississippi! Three mississippi!” GloZell sang.

Sierra  _ clearly  _ didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing, so she sort of just let her arms dangle at her sides.

“Four mississippi! Five mississippi! Six mississippi! Seven mississippi!” Andrea giggled as Tim ran his hand through Sierra’s hair.

“Holy crap,  _ Tim!”  _ Eva smiled. 

“Eight mississippi! Nine mississippi! Ten mississippi! You’re done!”

Sierra was even brighter red as Tim broke away. 

“How was it?” Joey smirked.

“Terrible,” Sierra responded, though it was clear she thought differently. “Tim, you’re such a flirt.”

“And you love it,” Tim grinned. Matt and Lele exchanged a smug look.

“Ok, it’s Oli’s turn!” Shane said excitedly.

“Um- I don’t know-” Oli protested.

Tim nudged him. “Dude, I had to kiss Sierra,” he murmured something no one could hear. “You gotta spin the bottle.”

Oli sighed. He quickly spun the bottle, before proceeding to curl up into a tiny ball. When everyone saw who it landed on, they all hollered, clearly happy with the result. Oli looked up, and the bottle was pointing to...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Oli have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-Sierra Furtado  
> Oli White-?  
> Matt Haag-?  
> Sierra Furtado-?  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	4. "You Two Better Get Together, Like Right Now."-Oli's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I immediately knew what you guys were going to say.

Oli sighed. He quickly spun the bottle, before proceeding to curl up into a tiny ball. When everyone saw who it landed on, they all hollered, clearly happy with the result. Oli looked up, and the bottle was pointing to  **Eva Gutowski.**

Shane laughed maniacally. Justine was basically rolling around on the floor, her best friend Joey grinning beside her.

“What’s so funny?” Andrea asked, clearly confused.

Tim laughed. “Andrea, you didn’t know?”

Andrea looked even more perplexed. “Know what?”

Oli shot Tim a  _ don’t-you-dare  _ look, but Tim didn’t care.

“Oh, it’s just that Oli has been in love with Eva since, like,  _ forever,”  _ Tim filled his friend in. Andrea nodded, finally understanding.

Eva’s cheeks turned bright red. Sierra smirked, knowing Eva felt the same way. 

“Time for two lovebirds to make some looovvvvee!” GloZell sang, just as excited as everyone else.

Finally, Joey regained enough composure to speak. “Come on, Oli! Show your love!”   
Oli sheepishly walked over to Eva, as everyone was standing up at this point.

“Uh, Eva, I…” Oli stammered. “This is definitely not the way I planned on telling you this, but I-”

Lele rolled her eyes. “Oh, just hurry up and kiss her!”

Oli didn’t follow Lele’s instructions, but Eva did. She stood on her tip toes (Oli was much taller than her) and softly pressed her lips to his.

Justine cheered. “Go get it, girl!”

“Do we have to count on this one?” Joey whined. “I really don’t want this to end.”

“Oh, shut up!” Shane rolled his eyes. “One mississippi! Two mississippi! Three mississippi!”   
Everyone noticed that Shane was counting noticeably slower than the previous two times, but no one seemed to care. Especially Oli and Eva.

“Four mississippi! Five mississippi! Six mississippi!” 

From Oli and Eva’s body language, they looked like they were in pure bliss.

“Seven mississippi! Eight mississippi!”

Sierra couldn’t compose herself and started giggling uncontrollably. 

“Nine mississippi! Ten mississippi! Ok, you two are done!”   
Oli and Eva didn’t break for a couple more seconds, probably because they noticed that everyone wasn’t counting anymore.

“If you two don’t get together, like  _ right now,”  _ Lele grumbled. “I will make it happen myself.”

There was a moment of silence that followed, so Lele fulfilled her promise and grabbed Oli and Eva to take them out of the room.

“Ok, well, Matt’s next,” Joey noted. Matt had learned from other turns that there was no point in arguing, so he reached out and gave the bottle a spin. When the turning stopped, the bottle landed on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was super shippy, I'm sorry, I can't help it! I'm Eli trash!
> 
> Who does Matt have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-Sierra Furtado  
> Oli White-Eva Gutowski  
> Matt Haag-?  
> Sierra Furtado-?  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	5. "Bro-maaaance!"-Matt's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty obvious.

Matt had learned from other turns that there was no point in arguing, so he reached out and gave the bottle a spin. When the turning finally stopped, it landed on  **Timothy DeLaGhetto.**

A chorus of oohs came from the group. Sierra kept giggling, as did Justine. Joey and Shane were trying hard not to laugh. Spoiler alert: they failed.

Andrea grinned. “Tim, I  _ gotta  _ record this.” She whipped out her phone, ready to start at any moment.

“Bro-maaaance!” GloZell sang, to the tune of Lady Gaga’s “Bad Romance.”

Tim shrugged to Matt. “I drunk- kissed you once.”

Nobody knew if this was true, as Matt seemed pretty confused by that statement.

“Come on, you two!” Joey cackled. “Pucker up!”

Matt held out his hand to Tim. “Remember, this is never going to happen again.”

Tim nodded. Just as he was about to say something, Matt quickly pressed his lips to Tim’s.

“One mississippi! Two mississippi! Three mississippi!” Shane was back to his regular counting speed.

“Oh my god, this is hilarious,” Andrea laughed as she recorded the two of them. Sierra giggled from across the room.

“Four mississippi! Five mississippi! Six mississippi! Seven mississippi!”

Tim placed his hand on Matt’s face as he kissed him. Justine oohed, extremely giddy, like she had just gotten the biggest ice cream cone in the world.

“Eight mississippi! Nine mississippi! Ten mississippi! Ok, you guys are done!”

Matt and Tim broke apart, and Lele walked into the room, followed by Oli and Eva, who were holding hands.

“Who went?” Lele asked as she sat down next to Andrea and Tim.

Joey giggled. “Matt.”

Lele raised an eyebrow. “Who did he kiss?”

Joey locked eyes with Justine, and the two of them burst out laughing. “Tim,” he managed to squeal.

Lele grinned. “Oh my god, that must’ve been hilarious!”

Andrea pointed at her phone. Lele looked over, and began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god,” She giggled. “You  _ gotta  _ post that.”

Everyone’s attention turned towards Oli and Eva.

“So, are you two, like, a thing?” Joey smirked.

Oli and Eva glanced at each other.

“Uh…” Oli stammered.

“Yep. They’re together,” Lele interrupted.  _ And they’re totally in love with each other,  _ she mouthed. Eva hit her on the arm.

“Ow!” Lele complained.

“Ok, well, it’s Sierra’s turn,” Shane noted. Everyone turned to Sierra.

“Are-are you guys sure?” She stammered. “I’ve already kissed Tim-”

“Rules are rules,” Joey said stubbornly.

Sierra shyly spun the bottle. It didn’t go around more than once, but it was pointing to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Sierra have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-Sierra Furtado  
> Oli White-Eva Gutowski  
> Matt Haag-Timothy DeLaGhetto  
> Sierra Furtado-?  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	6. Hit By a Meteorite- Sierra's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys could really not decide. We had Matt, Eva, Andrea, even Sierra herself. I put all the names in a randomizer, and this person was chosen...

Sierra shyly spun the bottle. It didn’t go around more than once, but it was pointing to  **Andrea Brooks.**

“Oh my gosh,” Joey’s jaw dropped. “I was not expecting that.”

“Welp, Andrea,” Tim grinned. “Looks like you gotta kiss Sierra.”

“Um, are you sure?” Sierra said nervously. “I mean-”

“Sierra!” Justine said impatiently. “You keep complaining. Just  _ chill out and kiss Andrea!” _ _   
_ “Fine,” Sierra pouted. She sheepishly scooched over to Andrea. Sierra looked like she was about to get hit by a meteorite.

“Ok, Sierra,” Andrea said calmly. “I’m going to need you to calm down. It’s just a game. Relax. You only have to kiss me for ten seconds.”

Sierra nodded and quickly locked lips with Andrea.

“Wow,” Shane looked surprised. “That was a lot faster than I expected.”

Everyone murmured in agreement. 

“One mississippi! Two mississippi! Three mississippi!” Joey counted.

Sierra had her eyes scrunched up, trying to get the kiss over and done with. Andrea kept a “calm-and-cool” look on her face.

“Four mississippi! Five mississippi! Six mississippi! Seven Mississippi!”   
Eva whispered something in Oli’s ear, and he laughed. Lele muttered a couple words to Matt and Tim, and they too started snickering. Andrea paid no attention to them.

“Eight mississippi! Nine mississippi!”

Sierra finally started to relax, her face not so scrunched anymore. 

“Ten mississippi! Ok, you’re done!” Joey smirked.

Sierra quickly broke away and practically dived back into her pillow, which she was previously sitting on. Everyone laughed.

“Ok, it’s Eva’s turn,” Justine said excitedly.

“Honey, are you sure her boo would be ok with this?” GloZell said, gesturing to Eva and Oli.

“Um, yeah, I think GloZell’s right,” Shane agreed. “I don’t think Oli would be ok with Eva kissing other people. He’s her boyfriend.”

Oli proceeded to curl up into another tiny ball. Eva squeezed his hand.

“Uh-uh,” Joey said stubbornly. “Lele, Tim, Oli, Matt and Sierra have all gone. Eva’s got to go too.”

Eva knew there was no way out of this. When Joey made a decision, it was  _ final.  _ She quietly used her finger to spin the bottle, and it landed on...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, I know. But my next one will be quite the rollercoaster...
> 
> Who does Eva have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-Sierra Furtado  
> Oli White-Eva Gutowski  
> Matt Haag-Timothy DeLaGhetto  
> Sierra Furtado-Andrea Brooks  
> Eva Gutowski-?  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


	7. Mystery Concoction- Eva's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like...

Eva quietly used her finger to spin the bottle, and it landed on  **Oli White.**

“Ugh,” Justine groaned. “Boring!”

“That is true,” Shane agreed. “There’s kinda no point in doing the same pair twice.”

Joey had an evil grin on his face. “Let’s do a dare!” 

Eva went pale. “Joey,  _ no-” _

Joey shook his, head, still mischievously smiling. “Pick one from the hat.”

“Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!” Lele chanted. Tim and Justine soon joined in, followed by Matt, GloZell, Shane, Andrea and Joey. Even Sierra joined in.

“Fine,” Eva grumbled, though her cheeks were already tinting pink. She drew one from the top hat filled with dares. Her eyes quickly scanned the slip of paper, and she turned bright red.

“What does it say?” Andrea said excitedly.

_ “Fill your mouth with water,”  _ Eva read.  _ “Everyone in the group has to try to make you laugh. If you spit out the water, you have to drink a whole glass of mystery concoction, which will be decided on by the person who dared you to do this.” _

Everyone oohed. Joey started cackling evilly. Sierra kept giggling. 

“Mkay,” Joey snickered. “Eva, follow me.”

Eva quietly stood up. She mouthed  _ see you on the other side  _ as she followed Joey down the hall. Everyone laughed. 

They all sat there whispering for about a minute, before Joey and Eva walked in with a bottle of water.

“Take a drink!” Shane grinned. Eva took a deep breath, then quickly filled her mouth with water.

The next few minutes were pretty uneventful- everyone trying to get Eva to laugh, none of them succeeding. Lele made faces, Tim cracked jokes, Shane attempted to make out with a lamp- not too much. The only person who hadn’t tried was Oli.

He whispered something in Eva’s ear, nothing that anyone could hear. Eva spit her water out, laughing. Everyone cheered.

“Okay, Eva!” Joey grinned. “Everyone follow me, we’re making a  _ mystery concoction!” _

__________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later, and there was a small glass being raised to Eva’s lips. She was blindfolded, so she couldn’t see the  _ actual  _ pieces of… everything.

The liquid was some strange combination of spoiled milk, canned beans, goldfish, vegemite, chocolate syrup, and mayonnaise, along with other things. Sierra, Andrea and Justine were giggling uncontrollably. Glozell and Shane were smirking, and Matt, Lele and Tim were whispering in the back. 

Eva gulped down a bit, and gagged so much she nearly barfed.

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Eva gagged. “Joey, what the  _ hell  _ did you put in this?”

“Just shut up and drink it!” Joey snickered.

Eva took another drink, and she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Eva, are you okay?” Oli asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Eva choked. “Gotta-keep-going-”

She drank down the whole glass in one gulp. It looked like she was going to barf. Eva quickly ran into the hallway, Oli following her.

__________________________________________________________________________

There were all sitting back in Joey’s massive bedroom, except for Oli and Eva, who were still nowhere to be found.

“Ok, it’s Shane’s turn!” Joey giggled.

Shane shrugged. He hadn’t kissed anyone yet, he knew his turn was coming. He spun the bottle, and it twirled around at an impressive speed. When it finally stopped, it was pointing to...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Shane have to kiss? Comment down below!
> 
> Lele Pons-Matt Haag  
> Timothy DeLaGhetto-Sierra Furtado  
> Oli White-Eva Gutowski  
> Matt Haag-Timothy DeLaGhetto  
> Sierra Furtado-Andrea Brooks  
> Eva Gutowski-Oli White (Dare)  
> Shane Dawson-?  
> Glozell Green-?  
> Joey Graceffa-?  
> Justine Ezarik-?  
> Andrea Brooks-?
> 
> Comment down below!


End file.
